Administrative Core Abstract The University of Massachusetts is uniquely qualified to serve as the NN/LM NER. Building on previous strategies and past performance, NER will develop, expand, and support a regional institutionally-based Network Membership spanning the six New England states. NER leadership has the expertise to manage and administer day to day operations especially as it relates to growing new members, engaging collaborators, developing an advisory structure, soliciting feedback, and identifying and responding to the needs of network members and the populations they serve. NER will assist Network members in utilizing NLM's products and services and carry out strategies in order to promote them to create and support education and outreach programs designed to increase health professionals, librarians, the public health workforce, and consumer's awareness of and access to NLM and NN/LM resources. NER will coordinate the activities of the region with other regions and within the national program and serve as a contact point for the region in relation to other library and information networks, health organizations, and professional associations.